


Венерианское айкидо и сопутствующие практики

by Kollega



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Everyone Is Gay, Fighting As Foreplay, Humor, Implied Relationships, M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-26 00:04:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18271793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kollega/pseuds/Kollega
Summary: С участием Бентона, изучающего под руководством Доктора фантастическое карате, и недовольного Бригадира, который каждый раз заходит в тот момент, когда они лапают друг друга.





	Венерианское айкидо и сопутствующие практики

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Venusian Aikido and Associated Disciplines](https://archiveofourown.org/works/714757) by [Sproid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sproid/pseuds/Sproid). 



Кто-то постучал в дверной проем, и Доктор, отвлекшись, поднял голову и увидел Бентона, который заглядывал через приоткрытую дверь. 

— Я ничему важному не помешал? — спросил Бентон, опасливо поглядывая на приборы, выстроенные в ряд на лабораторном столе.

И хотя от некоторых людей Доктор бы с радостью отделался под предлогом сложного оборудования, всегда любезный и славный сержант среди них не числился.

— Вовсе нет, — заверил он Бентона и, отложив микросхемы, развернул стул к нему лицом. — Ковыряюсь тут, чтобы убить время. Чем могу помочь?

Осторожно прикрыв за собой дверь, Бентон с задумчивым видом подбрел к столу и остановился.

— Я тут подумал о вашей фантастической борьбе.

— А, венерианском айкидо, — кивнул Доктор. — Да, очень полезная вещь.

— Вот-вот, — сказал Бентон. — В смысле, у нас все эти пушки, но помогают они нам от силы через раз. А ваше карате, кажись, срабатывает на любых подвернувшихся нам пришельцах. Его вообще можно выучить?

Доктор сдержал улыбку: Бентон считал, что любопытством можно скрыть, к чему он ведет.

— Что ж, та разновидность, которую я практикую, требует того уровня силы и ловкости, которого у большинства людей нет. — Вид у Бентона был удрученный, пока Доктор не добавил: — Однако существуют и другие разновидности, которыми можно овладеть, не применяя больших усилий. Вы ведь хотите, чтобы я вас научил, верно?

— Если вы не слишком заняты, — с надеждой произнес Бентон.

Похлопав Бентона по руке, Доктор ответил:

— Для вас, мой дорогой сержант, я выкрою немного свободного времени.

***

В силу необходимости разновидность карате, которой Доктор обучал Бентона, была гораздо более прикладной, нежели применяемая им самим — созданная специально для видов, у которых рвение заметно превалировало над точностью. Бентон, ученик способный и увлеченный, почти все обеденное время посвящал тренировкам, а Джо, не мешая ему, уходила обедать с капралом Белл. Ботинки ради безопасности отправлялись под стол, пиджак и китель вешались на спинку стула, а Доктор с Бентоном вставали лицом к лицу на мате, позаимствованном из спортивного зала. Бентон с решительным видом закатывал рукава.

И благосклонно принимал все свои падения — чтобы снова встать и, широко улыбаясь, совершить очередную попытку вывести Доктора из строя. Бентон умел прислушиваться к советам и не терять голову от гнева, и, хотя его реакции были куда хуже, чем у большинства видов, но их прекрасно заменяла достаточная сила в движениях. Его легкий нрав тоже оказался не лишним, и в конечном счете Доктор понял, что ему нравится в свободное время бороться с Бентоном.

Когда Бентон впервые совершил болевой захват, который Доктор ему показывал последние несколько недель, ни тот, ни другой этого не ожидали. С удивленным вскриком Доктор начал падать на мат, но Бентон успел крепко схватить его за руки. С легкой паникой во взгляде, он не отпускал Доктора, пока не убедился, что тот в порядке.

— Да успокойтесь же, сержант, — сказал Доктор, наполовину довольный, наполовину обиженный недвусмысленным беспокойством на лице Бентона. — Могу вас заверить, вы едва ли сможете всерьез причинить мне вред. Я гораздо сильнее, чем кажусь, и, думаю, вы отлично осведомлены об этом, раз уж много раз оказывались на полу, м-м-м?

Смущенный Бентон разжал хватку. Доктор погладил его по руке.

— Отлично, дружище. Давайте повторим, раз уж вы приноровились?

***

Их занятия, раз уж Бентон продолжал схватывать новое, постепенно становились все более энергичными и менее изощренными. Часто случалось, что один из них — обычно Бентон — оказывался распростертым на мате, в второй стоял над ним с самодовольным видом. Потом это все чаще продолжалось смешливыми попытками уронить на пол и второго — и скорее с использованием нечестных приемов, а не разрешенными способами. Обычно такая борьба заканчивалась очередным проигрышем Бентона, который оказывался прижатым к мату сильными руками Доктора, но тем не менее беззаботно ухмылялся в ответ.

— Боже правый, сержант, — упрекал его Доктор, — вам и правда стоит запомнить, что подобная ребяческая тактика не сработает. Мне начинает казаться, что вам нравится эта поза.

Что занятно, Бентон слегка покраснел, но не отвел взгляда.

— Если не получилось с первого раза…

Хихикая, Доктор выпустил запястья Бентона.

— Вот и молодец!

Бентон никогда ничего не говорил, но Доктор не оставил без внимания его слишком долгие взгляды, то, как тот уступает и перестает сопротивляться хватке, то, как Бентон ждет, прежде чем подняться на ноги, когда Доктор склоняется над ним. Его молчание некоторое время оставалось для Доктора загадкой, пока он не заметил, с каким почтением Бентон здоровается с Джо, встречаясь с ней по пути в лабораторию и обратно, и как обращается к ней в совместных разговорах. Тогда Доктор понял, что Бентон пришел к неверному выводу — глупо, но по крайней мене, легко разрешимо.

Во время следующего спарринга Доктор заставил Бентона попотеть — они, стоя на мате, весело пританцовывали друг против друга, обмениваясь быстрыми и игривыми ударами без всяких попыток уложить противника на лопатки. Когда Бентон покраснел от напряжения и начал задыхаться, но даже и не думал сдаваться, Доктор быстрым, но осторожным движением, которого тот и не заметил, повалил его и заодно упал сам.

Засунув колено между его ног, Доктор сжал запястья Бентона и завел за голову, а сам распластался на нем, плотно прижавшись всем телом. Опустив голову, Доктор удовлетворенно отметил, как Бентон пристально уставился ему в глаза — со смущением и надеждой.

— Итак, — негромко произнес Доктор. — И чего мне с тобой сделать, хм-м-м?

На ответ у Бентона ушло пару секунд — именно такой, какой и ожидал от него Доктор. Он уверенно спросил:

— А что у вас с мисс Грант?

— Если ты не питаешь к ней неизвестной мне привязанности, то ответ — ничего. Как бы мне ни нравилась Джо, а я — ей, капрал Белл ей нравится гораздо, гораздо больше.

Лицо Бентона прояснилось.

— Ну, это многое объясняет, — задумчиво ответил он. — Теперь понятно, почему в обед капрал исчезает, и почему Джо никогда не бывает здесь одновременно со мной.

— Вполне понятно, — ответил Доктор. И затем, в продолжение разговора, выпустил запястья Бентона и, обхватив крепкие предплечья, медленно провел по ним пальцами. Бентон под ним вздрогнул, но больше не шелохнулся. Устроившись на нем поудобнее, Доктор приблизил губы к полураскрытым губам Бентона и пробормотал: — Не стесняйся прикасаться ко мне, я без сомнения буду делать с тобой то же самое.

Скользнув пальцами ему в волосы, Доктор коснулся его губ своими — легко и дразняще, пока Бентон не решил, что с него хватит, и не обхватил спину Доктора, притягивая его ближе. За этим последовало совершенно неприличное, но зато определенно приятное сплетенье ног и рук, и до самого конца отведенного на обед часа Доктор с Бентоном терлись друг о друга через одежду, а потом, довольно разгоряченные и задыхающиеся, разорвали объятия.

— Завтра в обычное время? — спросил Доктор, глядя, как Бентон приводит себя в порядок, повязывает галстук и, посматривая то и дело на Доктора, надевает китель.

— Именно, — согласился Бентон и усвистал прочь из лаборатории.

***

Учитывая, насколько серьезно Бентону хотелось продолжать учиться карате, и насколько занятия в рабочее время могли вызвать гнев Бригадира, они оставили внештатные дела на нерабочее время и решили оттачивать навыки Бентона в обед. И, конечно, как и в большинстве упражнений, требующих двоих разгоряченных участников, партнеры по спаррингу чаще всего пачкались сильнее, чем стоило.

Как-то в обед Бригадир в поисках Бентона заглянул в лабораторию и обнаружил его лежащим лицом вниз под Доктором, который одной рукой прижимал ему спину, не давая подняться, а второй — удерживал за шею. Оба с закатанными рукавами, оба разуты, и Бригадир был уверен: у их не совсем подобающего расположения конечностей, без сомнения, есть некая причина, но будь он проклят, если может понять, какая.

— Какого дьявола здесь происходит? — требовательно заявил он и, шагнув на мат, окинул обоих сердитым взглядом.

Лежавший под Доктором Бентон замер, а потом приглушенно попросил:

— Не могли бы вы отпустить меня, Доктор?

Тот, перебросив через Бентона ногу, одним легким движением поднялся и начал поправлять рубашку и отряхивать брюки.

— Обучаю Бентона азам венерианского айкидо, — пояснил он, пока Бентон, взгромоздившись на ноги, посылал мучительные взгляды на другой конец комнаты — туда, где лежала почти вся его форма.

Фыркнув от наглости подобного заявления, Бригадир ответил:

— Доктор, я отлично знаю, как выглядит ваше причудливое боевое искусство, и это было не оно.

— Да, ну, пришлось адаптировать его немного, чтобы люди могли им пользоваться.

Обернувшись к Бентону, Бригадир строго сказал:

— А что до вас, сержант Бентон, стоит ли мне напомнить, что вы должны быть на дежурстве? Ради всего святого, наденьте форму, вы больше напоминаете мальчишку-прогульщика, а не солдата!

— Есть, сэр! — торопливо выкрикнул Бентон и наполовину помчался, наполовину проскользнул в другой конец комнаты.

— Серьезно, Бригадир, вы возражаете, что один из ваших людей в свободное время с пользой занимается тренировками? — неодобрительно произнес Доктор. — В конце концов, сержант Бентон все еще на базе, и в экстренном случае его можно легко вызвать. На самом деле он будет готов ринуться в бой куда быстрее, чем вы, сидящие за чашкой чая с сэндвичами! — На этих словах он скрестил на груди руки и вздернул бровь, глядя на Бригадира.

Проклиная про себя дьявольскую способность этого человека выболтать себе пусть из любого затруднения, Бригадир окинул его неприязненным взглядом и не стал попадаться на эту удочку, пускай и хотел высказать в ответ несколько громких слов.

Стоявший в стороне Бентон нерешительно шагнул ближе и сказал:

— А… может, мне вернуться к работе?

— Немедленно, будьте любезны, — отрезал Бригадир, довольный, как быстро Бентон отдал ему честь. — Свободны, сержант Бентон!

— Возвращайтесь поскорее! — выкрикнул Доктор, совершенно не впечатленный тем, что Бригадир на полшага приблизился к нему.

— И вы тоже, Доктор, — решительно приказал Бригадир с осознанной угрозой в голосе. — Уверен, у вас полно работы.

И быстро ушел, не дожидаясь ответа, который, несомненно, привел бы его в ярость.

***

В конце дня Бентон заглянул в лабораторию, но зашел только когда увидел, что Доктор один. 

— У вас же не слишком большие проблемы с Бригадиром? — спросил он с трогательным беспокойством, виновато глядя на Доктора.

— У меня? — Отложив ручку, Доктор переключил внимание на Бентона. — Скорее у меня сложилось впечатление, что я достаточно испортил ему настроение, чтобы мочь задать тот же вопрос вам.

Улыбнувшись и покачав головой, Бентон подошел к Доктору ближе, на расстояние вытянутой руки.

— Думаю, ему надо было просто покричать. А потом все стало хорошо.

— Что же, рад это слышать, — сказал Доктор. Протянув руку, он ухватил Бентона за пряжку, а тот с готовностью шагнул ближе, так, чтобы встать между раздвинутых ног Доктора. — Ну-ка…

Теперь Бентону хватало только этих слов. Обняв Доктора за плечи, он наклонился поцеловать его, медленно, крепко и нежно, пока Доктор не хмыкнул нетерпеливо и не сжал ладонями его задницу, прижимая Бентона к себе. Тогда тот счастливо расслабился, передавая поцелуйную инициативу Доктору, а сам сосредоточился на расстегивании пуговиц — чтобы вытащить полы рубашки из брюк и сунуть пальцы под нее, касаясь кожи.

До сих пор они старались не снимать с себя всю одежду, но Доктор задался вопросом, не пора ли двигаться дальше — вопрос был вызван настойчивостью, с которой Бентон вторгался в его личное пространство, и энтузиазмом, с которым он исследовал грудь Доктора.

— Может, стоит отправиться в менее доступное место? — спросил Доктор и отстранился, бросая взгляды на запертую дверь, которая не смогла бы преградить путь ни одному в этом здании.

Сверкнув усмешкой, Бентон спросил:

— И что у вас есть на примете?

Бентон вполне неплохо воспринял внутреннее пространство ТАРДИС и, с неловкостью оглядев консольную, сказал:

— А у вас есть где-нибудь спальня? Потому что если выбирать между этим местом и тем, откуда мы ушли, то лабораторный стол намного лучше, чем все эти рычаги.

Взяв Бентона за галстук, Доктор повел его по коридору, и, к счастью, за первой же открытой дверью обнаружилась достаточно большая кровать, чтобы удовлетворить обоих. Бентон сбросил одежду с впечатляющей скоростью; и то, с какой неловкостью он стоял после этого у кровати, очаровательно контрастировало с нескромностью, которую он проявил, раздеваясь. Расстегнув рубашку и сжимая в пальцах манжеты, Доктор замер и окинул Бентона одобрительным взглядом.

— Бог ты мой, — отметил он, подняв глаза и встретив не совсем уверенный взгляд. — А ты большой мальчик.

Бентон вспыхнул, но расслабился и, когда Доктор закончил раздеваться, подошел ближе и протянул руки, чтобы помочь снять рубашку, а потом в восхищении обхватил пальцами бицепсы Доктора. А когда тот стащил с себя нижнее белье, Бентон опустил взгляд и со смущенной полуулыбкой произнес:

— У вас тоже нет недостатка в кое-чем.

— Одно из преимуществ повелителя времени, — подмигнув, ответил Доктор. В ответ Бентон засмеялся, но Доктор стиснул пальцами его затылок и снова прижался губами к его губам. Ответил Бентон без колебаний: именно он сделал первый шаг, преодолев пару дюймов, разделявших их, и, когда кожа коснулась кожи, а возбужденные члены потерлись друг о друга, издал довольный стон.

Но, несмотря на все это, он трогал Доктора нежно и легко, мягко, медленно проведя пальцами по его спине. Полный любопытства, Доктор прервал поцелуй и обвел пальцем лицо Бентона. Поглаживая его по скуле, он спросил:

— Прости меня, но ведь ты уже этим занимался, верно?

— О, да, — заверил его Бентон. — Мы с капитаном Йейтсом частенько… — Он осекся и закашлялся, очевидно, усомнившись в том, стоит ли развивать эту тему в подобный момент. — Вероятно, можно обойтись без подробностей?

— Капитан Йейтс, хм-м-м? — подмигнув, спросил Доктор. — А ты называл его так, когда вы…

Озорство промелькнуло во взгляде Бентона.

— Только если он вежливо об этом просил.

Доктор решил сохранить это на будущее и наклонился, прижимаясь губами к ключице Бентона. Поглаживая ладонями его бока, вздрагивающие от прикосновений, Доктор наслаждался моментом и дал Бентону возможность уложить себя в постель, когда тот сам решит.

***

Когда Бригадир во второй раз застал их во время обеда, единственная разница к лучшему оказалась в том, что они хотя бы были в ботинках.

А в остальном — они катались по мату и боролись, не соблюдая никакого личного пространства. По-видимому, это был решающий момент, раз уж они не уделяли никакого внимания окружающему миру. Рука Бентона, которую тот держал выше, вытянулась достаточно, чтобы не дать Доктору себя стряхнуть, и дрожала от напряжения — Бентон удерживал Доктора, застыв в заметно неудобной позе, а брюки крепко обтянули его…

— Достаточно! — резко произнес Бригадир.

В результате сосредоточенность Бентона испарилась, и он повалился на Доктора, что было ничуть не лучше.

— Если вы собираетесь продолжать выкидывать подобные фокусы, то должны вешать на дверь предупреждающий знак! — сообщил Бригадир бездыханной парочке на полу, слушали они его или нет. — Он провел взглядом вдоль ног Бентона, переплетенных с более длинными ногами Доктора, а потом строго посмотрел в понимающие глаза Доктора. — Это просто невероятно! — заявил Бригадир и вышел, чтобы не увидеть что-нибудь еще, на которое смотреть не стоило.

Когда дверь закрылась, Доктор поднял глаза на Бентона и сказал:

— Тебе не кажется, что Бригадир ревнует?

Моргнув, Бентон скатился с Доктора и устроился рядом.

— К кому?

— Ну, это не на мою задницу он только что пялился, — ответил Доктор, опираясь на локти.

Бентон открыл рот, но, поняв, что не знает, что делать с этой информацией, снова закрыл.

— Не беспокойся, я уверен, рано или поздно мы сможем уговорить его присоединиться к нам, — добавил Доктор.

Это ни на йоту не изменило состояния прострации, в котором пребывал Бентон, так что Доктор похлопал его по плечу и отправился заварить ему успокоительную чашку чая, которую Бентон выпил, сидя скрестив ноги и обдумывая положение, в котором оказался. Непонятно, пришел ли он к какому-то решению, но, допив чай, стал выглядеть гораздо лучше и перед уходом радостно поцеловал Доктора.

***

Для Бентона стало обычным делом заглядывать перед началом дня, время от времени принося Доктору и Джо разнообразное печенье, и всегда стараясь — для Джо, — чтобы там было что-нибудь с кокосом. Доктор был уверен, что как минимум отчасти угощение было призвано сохранять хорошее расположение Джо, чтобы она одобряла их с Бентоном отношения. Совершенно излишне, разумеется, и так типично для Бентона.

— Джон, почему бы не показать Джо, чему ты научился? — предложил как-то утром Доктор, прерывая разговор о том, что лучше в кексах — миндаль или грецкий орех.

— О-о-о, пожалуйста! — попросила Джо.

— Не думаю, что это хорошая мысль, — засомневался Бентон. — В смысле, у меня еще не так хорошо получается.

— Ложная скромность ничем тебе не поможет, — сообщил ему Доктор, решившись ни с того ни с сего убедить Бентона показать хоть немного. — У тебя отлично получается. Давай, у нас достаточно времени показать пару простых упражнений, прежде чем тебя призовет рабочая скукотища.

Когда к уговорам присоединилась Джо, Бентон сдался.

— Только быстро, — предупредил он, снимая китель.

За последние несколько месяцев Бентон и правда значительно продвинулся — стал гораздо организованней и четче, чем только начав. Немного нервничая поначалу из-за присутствия зрителей, он расслабился, когда Джо восхищенно захлопала в ладоши, и снова вошел в колею. Конечно, Бентон все равно не мог всерьез соперничать с Доктором, но, тем не менее, в рамках изученного он достаточно быстро действовал руками, хорошо держался на ногах и показывал приемы, почти не допуская промахов.

Тогда Доктор предложил, что стоит еще раз тщательно повторить приемы, но на этот раз он действительно приложит усилие, пытаясь остановить партнера. Со взглядом, говорившим, что он еще пожалеет об этом, Бентон согласился и постарался изо всех сил.

Когда за две минуты его в пятый раз сшибли на пол, он со стоном сдался и уставился, лежа на полу, в потолок. И мрачно сообщил ему:

— У меня всю неделю будут синяки.

В поле зрения появились Джо и Доктор, и беспокойство Джо выглядело гораздо более искренним. Присев по сторонам от Бентона, они помогли ему сесть, и Доктор лицемерно произнес:

— Весьма сожалею, дружище, — и спустя миг добавил: — А ты неплохо держался.

Осторожно потирая затылок, Бентон задался вопросом, компенсирует ли все это унижение, которое он перенес.

— Серьезно, — согласилась Джо, с улыбкой гладя его по руке. — Никогда не видела, чтобы кто-нибудь так держался против Доктора, ты и правда молодец!

Вне себя от гордости, Бентон ответил:

— Благодарю вас, мисс. Рад, что вы так думаете.

Доктор взъерошил ему волосы, а Джо потянулась, чтобы поцеловать в щеку — и именно в этот момент в лабораторию вошел Бригадир вместе с Йейтсом.

Бентон сделал единственное, что смог: замер на месте и громко сглотнул.

Бригадир одним взглядом отметил: все трое, сгрудившись на полу, прижимаются друг к другу слишком близко, Джо и Доктор обнимают Бентона, китель которого куда-то делся вместе с чувством приличия. А руки? Бригадиру не хотелось думать, где они могут быть, раз он их не видит. Закрыв рот и довольно громко клацнув при этом зубами, он окинул их свирепым взглядом, развернулся на каблуках и вышел.

Пока дверь за раздраконенным Бригадиром не закрылась, Йейтс сдерживал смешок, а потом подошел и устроился рядом с Джо. С нежностью глядя на Бентона, Йейтс покачал головой и сказал:

— Знаешь, а ведь я не совсем верил Бригадиру, когда тот заявил, что ты прямо сейчас вытворяешь здесь какую-то мерзость. Это то, о чем я догадываюсь, м-м-м?

— Это совсем не то, чем кажется, — ответил Бентон в вялой попытке взять все под контроль.

Подмигнув Джо, Йейтс сказал:

— Стоит думать, что нет. Капрала Белл удар хватил бы. — В ответ Джо показала ему язык, и они засмеялись. — Не падай духом, Бентон! — добавил Йейтс и утешающе погладил его по коленке. — Уверен, Бригадир скоро успокоится.

— Сегодня что, день «Погладь Бентона»? — проворчал Бентон.

Фыркнув, Доктор сжал его плечо и встал, поняв намек. Протянув Бентону руку, он произнес:

— Только если Бригадиру нечего сказать по этому поводу.

— Кстати, о Бригадире, — добавил Йейтс, когда все встали. — Нам лучше пойти наверх, пока он не вспомнил, что спускался сюда за тобой.

Вздыхая, Бентон отряхнулся, расправил плечи и отрядил себя под ледяной взгляд Бригадира и подкалывания Йейтса на весь оставшийся день.

***

До конца недели Бригадир держался стойко и не заглядывал в научный отдел, а еще изо всех сил старался не хмуриться, видя Доктора рядом с Бентоном. Признаться честно: единственный раз, когда они были вместе при нем — это когда он их вызвал, но на настроение это не особенно повлияло. И Доктор, и Бентон отличные профессионалы — по крайней мере, Бентон точно, — и не давали повода повышать на себя голос, а это и правда творило с настроением Бригадира чудеса.

В конце концов он понял, что это весьма глупо — избегать какого-то участка своей собственной базы только потому, что двое его сотрудников, как ему кажется, устраивают там всякие непотребства. Правда это или нет, нельзя же бесконечно избегать лаборатории? Просто, прежде чем отправляться вниз, нужно удостовериться, что Бентона там не будет.

Посмотрев на часы, которые гласили, что уже пять вечера, Бригадир решил, что не стоит откладывать на завтра то, что можно сделать сегодня. В бумагах есть кое-что, требующее пояснений от Доктора, а когда Бентон едет домой, Доктор наверняка остается в лаборатории и будет ставить безумные эксперименты или чем он там занят на этой неделе.

Как выяснилось впоследствии, логика Бригадира дала трещину в обоих случаях. Странно, но лаборатория пустовала — если не считать ТАРДИС в углу и обычной россыпи приборов на всех поверхностях. Доктор отсутствовал, однако присутствовал берет Бентона: лежал на полу у слегка приоткрытой двери ТАРДИС. Увидев это, Бригадир разозлился всерьез.

— Боже правый, — пробормотал он себе под нос и с грозным видом заглянул в будку, в которой Бентон с Доктором занимались непонятно чем. — Бентон! — проревел он и, прошагав через лабораторию, постучал в дверь своим бригадирским жезлом. — Шагом марш сюда, и тащи с собой этого треклятого Доктора!

Через секунду за дверью послышались торопливые шаги. Бригадир отступил, и наружу вылетел Бентон — в галстуке набекрень, с расстегнутым поясом, румянцем на щеках и растрепанными волосами. За ним неторопливо вышел Доктор, не потрудившись застегнуть несколько пуговиц на рубашке, зато немного пригладив волосы, пытаясь создать хотя бы видимость порядка. Он оперся спиной о ТАРДИС, скрестив длинные ноги, и, казалось, весьма забавлялся ситуацией.

— Не смешно, Доктор! — отрезал Бригадир. — А что касается вас, Бентон, что можете сказать в свое оправдание? Вы действительно думаете, что моя база — подходящее место, чтобы вы с Доктором могли сношаться здесь, как кролики?

— Рабочий день закончился, — извиняющимся тоном отозвался Бентон, бросив попытки привести себя в порядок.

— Я отлично осведомлен об этом! — сказал Бригадир. — Достаточно скверно и то, что я не могу прийти сюда в течение дня, чтобы не застать вас прилипшими друг к другу, а теперь вы заняты этим и по вечерам. Это и правда зашло слишком далеко. Ради всего святого, вы могли проявить хоть немного уважения к остальным и заниматься этим не на базе!

На самом деле Бригадир злился далеко не так сильно, как это казалось по голосу, но это и правда было превыше того, что мог вытерпеть человек. Как можно сосредоточиться, зная, что Доктор вовсю развлекается здесь с Бентоном, а он сам сидит в кабинете и пытается не фантазировать о подробностях?

— Можно я вынесу предложение? — сказал Доктор и выпрямился со всей своей обычной элегантностью, несмотря на встрепанный вид. — Я просто уверен, что на Земле есть поговорка, которая будет особенно уместна в этой ситуации.

— Господи, и какая же?

— Не можешь победить — возглавь.

Бентон торопливо проглотил смешок и, когда Бригадир посмотрел на него, улыбнулся и согласно кивнул.

Настроение стремительно улучшилось. Бригадир задумчиво постучал жезлом по голове и, приложив все усилия, чтобы сохранить правдоподобную ярость, спросил:

— Кто сказал, что я не смогу сделать и то, и другое?

При этих словах Бентон, а заодно и член в его штанах, вытянулись в струнку. Доктор, хихикая, распахнул дверь в ТАРДИС.

— Точно не мы, дружище.

Погоняя Доктора резкими тычками в тыл и придерживая Бентона за зад, Бригадир последовал за ними в ТАРДИС, а потом по коридору в комнату, выглядевшую вполне обжитой — там стояли только кровать и письменный стол. Единственное объяснимое присутствие стола — чтобы Бригадир мог выебать Бентона, что он с удовольствием и совершил.

Обхватив руками стол, Бентон лежал на нем лицом вниз, одетый только в мятую, задранную до половины спины рубашку, и при каждом толчке Бригадира с негромким стоном подавался назад. Бентон неосознанно называл Бригадира «сэр», и при каждом этом слове Доктор тихо посмеивался, а Бригадир довольно взрыкивал, одной рукой поглаживая Бентона по спине и прихватывая за шею, другой — крепко держась за бедро.

Чувствуя, как под большим пальцем бешено колотится пульс на шее Бентона, Бригадир, слегка замедлив темп, обернулся к Доктору.

— Он всегда такой услужливый? — спросил он, пока Бентон, почти мурлыча, терся о его ладонь с мольбой продолжать. 

Доктор, который, прислонившись к стене, расслабленно поглаживал себя, хихикнул.

— Зависит от того, что ты понимаешь под словом «услужливый». Наш сержант Бентон частенько ставил меня на четвереньки и имел со всем возможным рвением.

Заинтригованный, Бригадир пробормотал:

— А сейчас?

Бентон попытался привлечь его внимание, настойчиво подавшись навстречу, и немного расстроенно попросил:

— Может, отложите спор на потом? Пока вы не начали отвлекаться на ерунду, все было просто замечательно.

— Отвлекаться на ерунду, Бентон? — спросил Бригадир, несильно сжимая пальцы на его шее. Задрожав, Бентон пробормотал извинения, оканчивавшиеся очередным «сэром», который он произнес так раскатисто, что Бригадир не мог не воздать ему должное. Когда он сжал его член в ладони, Бентон издал негромкий стон, одновременно довольный и отчаянный, но, пока Бригадир дрочил ему, продолжал крепко держаться за стол и даже умудрился держать спину ровно, пока Бригадир не кончил и, застонав, не повалился на Бентона.

После все трое добрались наконец до кровати, готовой их принять — полуодетые и липкие, они растянулись на постели. Бентон лег, свесив ноги на пол и устроив голову на животе у Бригадира, словно на подушке. Доктор же, приподнявшись на локте, протянул руку и погладил пальцем бригадирские усы.

Заметив выражение его лица, Бригадир предупредил:

— Лучше не ждите от меня ничего такого в ближайшее время.

Доктор надул губы.

— Даже поцелуя?

— Только чтобы согнать с вашего лица это дурацкое выражение, — пробормотал Бригадир и нагнулся, соприкоснувшись с Доктором губами, а Бентон, откатившись в сторону, прижался щекой к его бедру.

Спустя недолгое время Доктор с Бентоном решили принять предупреждение Бригадира как вызов. Брошенный на милость людей, один из которых на добрый десяток лет его младше, а второй — наоборот, хотя и не особо это понимал, Бригадир решил: проще всего выбрать путь наименьшего сопротивления, и смирился с судьбой. В конце концов, есть гораздо худшие способы провести вечер, чем быть оттраханным в зад Бентоном, пока Доктор тебе отсасывает.

***

Бригадир не перестал раздраженно фыркать, заставая Бентона с Доктором за чем-нибудь неподобающим, но, раз уж они стали вести себя намного осмотрительнее, он обычно оставлял их в покое. Орать на Доктора, когда он создавал особенные проблемы, было все так же бессмысленно, как и раньше, но теперь большинство споров оканчивались тем, что Доктора оттаскивали к ближайшей горизонтальной поверхности, а Бригадир вертел его на известном месте при поддержке в виде (том или ином) подручной силы Бентона.

Как-то утром в лабораторию заглянул Йейтс в поисках Бригадира и Бентона, которых не оказалось в кабинете, и застал в момент, когда они прижали Доктора к земле и шарили по его телу руками.

— Доброе утро, капитан Йейтс, — из-под груды тел ухмыльнулся Доктор и помахал свободной рукой. — Не хочешь ли немножко позаниматься венерианским айкидо?

Улыбнувшись, Йейтс повесил фуражку на вешалку и подошел ближе.

— Я боялся, что вы никогда не предложите, — сказал он и ввязался в потасовку — со всем возможным удовлетворением.


End file.
